We Knew
by Poisoned-Grace
Summary: "Squad Levi always knew there was something between their Corporal and Eren." Where the squad make a bet to see who can get the two together first. Ereri, slight Petra x Auruo mentioned. Kinda angsty at the end because of mentions of character deaths. SPOILERS up to episode 22. Enjoy :3


**We knew**

Squad Levi always knew there was something between their Corporal and Eren. Petra had been the first to notice it. Sure, she had been slightly jealous at first because of how much she respected Corporal Levi, but the more she watched the two of them together, the more she realised they fitted each other perfectly. They were completely different: clean and messy, compossed and rash, serious and childish, but when they were together there was some sort of unspoken bond that both were oblivious to, but hung thickly in the air. Opposites attract, right? Well Petra believed it, and decided soon after that all she had, had was a puppy crush and resolved to help get Eren and Levi together one way or another.

So, she informed the rest of the squad about it.

At first there were a few stubborn refusals to believe it, but after Petra pointed out certain facts about the couple that definetly hinted at something more being between them, eventually everyone in the squad couldn't deny the chemistry between the two and so they decided to help Petra in her quest. At first, they only observed the couple, pushing things in the right direction with small hints here and there if needs be. Eventually, though, they decided to make things interesting and make a game out of it.

So, they made a bet: Whoever could get the two together the quickest with their methods, would be named the best in the squad and could order the other squad members around for the rest of that day.

It was harder than any of them had realised.

Sure, they noticed that when they rode out for trial expeditions, if Eren and Levi's eyes should meet, they would both look away quickly with a slight blush on each of their cheeks, and this made the squad hopeful that something more may happen with their interferance, but the couple were more stubborn than they were given credit for.

No matter what they did; setting them up on training dates, leaving them alone to talk, sitting them next to each other at dinner, getting Eren to deliver Levi his tea, nothing seemed to give even the slightest hint that they were beginning to form a relationship, despite the stronger bond each had grown with the other. The squad were all but ready to give up in frustration.

It wasn't until a few months later after the incident with the Female Titan, that the squad finally got their wish of the two ending up together. They watched, as the couple sat on a fence facing towards the sunset while Eren clung tightly to Levi's chest, hints of tears staining his cheeks while Levi held him just as tightly, refusing to let go. Afraid he may disappear. They shared a small kiss then, and the squad all smiled warmly at the scene.

"I told you," Petra beamed, her gaze never leaving the couple in front of them, "Although, it does make me a little jealous."

Gunther glanced at her and smirked at the obvious lie. He could plainly see her pinky tightly wrapped around Auruo's despite their best attempt to be nonchalant about it.

Eren and Levi had broken apart by then and Erd spoke up, a sad smile on his face,

"How ironic, all of us helped bring them together in the end. So no-one wins the bet."

They couldn't help the laughter that rose in their throats and started chuckling at just how ironic it really was, before tears started to roll down their cheeks and the laughter died down until all that remained were their tired, watery smiles.

"Time to go, guys. Let's leave these two in peace." Petra chocked out finally, and as Eren and Levi leaned in for another kiss, their squad stood in silence before finally saluting one last time as their ghosts floated away with the wind.

"Do...you think they knew?" Eren asked quietly when the tears had finally died down long enough for him to speak, "That we were together...?"

Levi gave a broken smile, knowing exactly who he was talking about, as he replied, "Who knows."

_"We always knew."_


End file.
